Amy Rose vs Android 18
Amy Rose vs Android 18 is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventy-seventh DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 12! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragon Ball! It's time for the two most popular girls from rival series to clash. Hedgehog vs Android, who wins? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight 18 was shook to her very core when she saw Krillin hit the ground, lifeless. She cradled her deceased husband but was quickly overtaken by anger. She rushed towards Krillin's killer, a red echidna who had engaged Goku in battle. She tried to blindside the echidna, but a pink hedgehog ran interference, hammering 18 across an island. The android landed on her feet as her attacker made a beeline to her. Amy stood before her, hammer at the ready again. "You're not getting near him." she warned. "If I have to kill you first, I have no problem with that." 18 reminded her, rushing at the hedgehog. Here we go! ''' As Amy attempted to attack with her hammer, 18 used her Android Barrier to block the attack. She then kicked Amy into the air, racing after her and then axe handling her into the floor. Amy tried to escape the impact of the follow up attack, but 18 was too quick, stomping down on the hedgehog's stomach. Amy curled into a ball, and hit a Spin Dash on Android 18. This opened the door for multiple Homing Attacks by Amy, who pummelled her foe into a wall. 18 grabbed Amy by the scruff of the neck, and lobbed her across the area. As quick as a flash, she was back on the offensive, beating Amy down with punches and kicks before raining down energy blasts. Amy deflected with her hammer, but when she tried to respond with a Homing Attack, 18 blasted her with a Finger Beam. Amy landed hard, energy crackling from her body as 18 came in close again. Amy sprang up, lashing out with her hammer. At first, it appeared Amy had caught Android 18 flush in the chest, but it turned out the android had caught the attack in her arms. Amy tugged at her hammer, trying to free herself but 18 threw the weapon into the air, and with the point of a finger, destroyed the weapon in a beam of energy. Backed into a corner, Amy had to attack at extremely close range. She tried a Spin Dash, which 18 sidestepped, catching her by the ankle and then throwing her target straight down into the floor. Amy bounced off the ground, using the momentum to attack 18 with a Homing Attack. Amy then delivered several kicks and punches to her opponent, gaining the upper hand for at least a while. That was until 18 drove an elbow straight into Amy's stomach. The hedgehog creased, falling to her knees after 18 delivered a flying kick to the back. Amy rolled into a ball, using the speed boost to dodge 18 for as long as she possibly could. 18 relentlessly followed with a Finger Beam, which Amy stayed ahead of until she got behind cover. 18 flew towards Amy's last known location, but was surprised when she returned with a drawn out Spin Dash. 18 crashed into a wall, hard, and struggled to pick herself up while Amy bombed her with Homing Attacks. 18 held her arms up to block, but Amy's attack redirected around the back of the android, smashing her in the spine. Continuing her assault, Amy focused her attacks on the ankles of 18, looking to topple the robot from her base. The android took to the air, uppercutting Amy as she went. Amy followed with several wall bounces, Homing Attack at the ready. She piled into 18's stomach, but the android caught Amy, who was still curled into a ball. 18 kicked Amy into a tree, snapping the trunk from the force of the vicious attack. Amy slid down the trunk, only to be speared by 18 who was now completely overtaken with intent to murder the young hedgehog. 18 grabbed Amy by the throat, but the defiant hedgehog got free with a flurry of kicks to the android's chest. Amy then sprung from 18's chest, landing a few feet away. She prepared a deadly Spin Dash, rushing down the android, but 18 was ready for her. She blocked the initial attack with both arms, repelling Amy's attack and using the momentum to knock her down to the floor, Amy stayed in her spherical form, but as she turned back towards 18, the android had already thrown down deadly Destructo Discs. The attacks sliced through Amy, as a bloodied splatter covered the nearby area. Amy's remains came to a gradual stop, as 18 fired a massive Finger Beam down, making for damned sure the hedgehog wasn't getting back up. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Android 18! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs